bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boy in the Time Capsule
Boy in the Time Capsule is the seventh episode of the third season of Bones. Summary When Foothill High school's time capsule of 1987 is opened, its industrial waterproof seal laid by class nerd Gil Bates is found broken, there is lots of decomposed material and a skull, soon identified as classmate Roger Dillon. His father, an abusive drunk, refused to help him financially and never noticed his disappearance (20 years). Booth and Bones question the other classmates and the team finds out about the content of the time capsule. This produces several potential motives, such as drug pushing, a computer game which could have made a fortune had it been released, and a rude fake yearbook. From hereditary traits it appears Roger has an illegitimate biological son, Alex Stinson, with lacrosse captain Terry Stinson's current wife, then head cheerleader and tutored by him. While the sleuths reminisce their own schooldays, Dr. Lance Sweets eagerly accepts to do suspect profiling if Booth and Bones tell each other embarrassing anecdotes... Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor Guest Cast * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley * Gil Bates - Patrick Fischler * Terry Stinson - Patrick Fabian * Janelle Stinson - Kristin Bauer van Straten * Daniel Dillon - Ray Baker * John Adamson - Rick Ravanello * Darwin Banks - Stephon Fuller * Roger Dillon / Alex Stinson - Houston Graham Featured Music * "Bandstand In the Sky" - Pete Yorn Notes * The name of Gil Bates is a play on words of Bill Gates. Both, real and fictional, are geniuses of informatics and computers. I don't know what that means. * When Janelle Stinson (née Brown) mentions the victim Roger Dillon was a fan of The Cure, Bones asks, "For what? What did he have?" Bones didn't notice that it was The Cure (Band) and not a cure to an illness. Quotes Cam: Roger Dillon had a pocket watch full of cocaine? Hodgins: It's so 'Miami Vice' I could roll up my sleeves. Booth: There was this girl, Karen Isley, and we were under the bleachers one night... personally. Bones: I got it. You were having sex in the dirt under the bleachers. Booth: Excuse me, I'm a gentleman! I brought my sleeping bag. Angela: [removing contents from the time capsule] One year book-Foothill High, 1987. Cam: [checking list of contents] Check; dehydrate and scan. Angela: [reading year book] "Have a great summer, don't ever change." Remember those days? Cam: I remember getting grounded every weekend, so many rules to break, so little time. Hodgins: You were a nerd fantasy. Angela: I was all about Barbie. Hodgins: She was my first anatomy lesson, I was confused for years. Cam: What about Ken, I felt so sorry for him. Bones: Did you bring that for me? Booth: No. Bones: Good because that's the wrong Smurf. I liked Smurfette, that's Brainy Smurf. Booth: Well Smurfette was a stupid, shallow Smurf who only had her looks. Look, you're better than Smurfette. You have your looks and a whole lot more. Trivia * This is the only episode to date (September 2014) to begin "Boy" without an article. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes